Fire Emblem: Shades of the Past
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Drayl is a normal villager, owning a farmhouse and going about life as normal, when a strange visitor visits his town of Talonthorn in the Deeprealms. This visit causes Drayl to rethink all of the things he was taught in the past and escalates him into an event that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Drayl looked out into the distance. Not many people visited the Deeprealms nowadays, and he was surprised to see the newcomer. The newcomer had the look of a royal about him, so Drayl thought this person was lost. He ran over.

"Hail, good sir! What brings you to this Deeprealm?"

The stranger looked up at Drayl's words. "Hail, villager. I came here to give you and your folk a warning. A great evil was sent here nearby."

Drayl just nodded at this. "We here at Talonthorn know of these evils. I thank thee for the news. May I ask your name, good sir?"

The stranger walked past him, then when a bit further away called out. "I have no name you may recognize, villager, but you may call me Thran. I hail from Ylisstol, outside of the Deeprealms."

Drayl recognized the name of the region. "Ylisstol, huh? That's a far way off, sir Thran."

Thran turned and smiled. "So it is. I can't keep calling you villager, so may I ask your name?"

Drayl nodded at this question. "I am known as Drayl, sir Thran, and I have no title here in Talonthorn."

Thran's eyes seemed to widen at this, but Drayl dismissed this as a trick of the hot sun.

"Drayl, huh? That's a good name, don't mention it outside of this Deeprealm, though." Thran then walked away, towards the next town in the Deeprealm, leaving Talonthorn in peace.

"Just who is that guy?" Drayl asked out loud, curiosity filling him to the brim. "We've gotten nobles here before, even bandits sometimes, but he seems... different."


	2. Chapter 2

Drayl returned to his actions from before Thran had entered the Deeprealm. He worked as a blacksmith in the village, providing farmers and other villagers the tools needed for everyday work. He took any food or service for payment, as the village did not have a lot of money. Once, about five years ago, a nobleman had visited Talonthorn and given everyone 100 gold. Not knowing what to use it for, everyone had given it to Drayl, who turned it into a masterpiece of a sword. This sword hung outside his shop, showing it off as a testament to his skill as a blade-forger.

Drayl now went past that golden blade to the forge, where he was working on an intricate tool for Ms. Alderberr down the road. She was a good friend of Drayl, and taught him how to use a forge. He had soon surpassed her, though. His mind wandered to what Thran had said.

"'A great evil was sent here nearby.' as if! It's as peaceful as a flower garden here," Drayl mumbled to himself, "It's not as if he was acting serious."

A few hours passed and the tool was completed. Drayl went to deliver it to Ms. Alderberr. Before he got to her house, though, a flash of light appeared in front of him.

"Wha?!" Drayl humped back before a shadowy figure appeared, weapon in hand.

The figure coalesced into a physical form; a being familiar, yet completely unknown.

"It can't be... The Hero King...?" Drayl looked at the mysterious being, who was staring at him with malevolence. The shade suddenly raised it's sword, and swung it at Drayl.


	3. Chapter 3

The blade in the Shade's hands flashed towards Drayl, who could only close his eyes. Suddenly, the clash of a blade hitting steel rang in the air, and Drayl heard someone yelling at him.

"Hey! Drayl, was it?! Get back to your shop, kid!"

Drayl looked up to see Thran holding an elegant rapier, blocking the supposed Hero-King's blade. "Thran? How did you-?!"

"I said run, kid!" Thran seemed to be struggling, the strength of the shade too much for the thin sword, "Unless you want this thing to chop you in half, that is." The blade slips a bit.

Drayl, worried, ran back to his shop. "Okay, he was right... I hope he can defeat that thing." A sound from the back of his shop suddenly made him alert. "Who's there," he asked, grabbing a short sword off the wall. He had practiced with every blade he forged to make sure it was strong enough, which made him quite skilled. "Who's in my shop?"

A small kid ran out of hiding, brandishing a naginata that had been leaning against the wall. The kid seemed no older than ten, but something seemed off: he was not talking and had a completely blank expression on his face. Drayl tried to reason with the kid.

"Hey, you don't seem familiar. Who are you?"

The kid's response was to swing the spear towards Drayl, who caught it with the swords guard and knocked it out of their hands.

Drayl, realizing this must be one of those creatures, picks the kid up by his collar and brings him outside. "Alright, what is with... that..." He stares at shock at his surroundings. The whole village is burning, the fire just reaching his shop. Drayl also noticed his sign had fallen, and the blade missing. "oh no..." Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Drayl awoke, he looked around. "The back of my head... what hit me?" He looked around a bit more in shock. "This- this isn't Talonthorn! Where am I!?" Movement behind him made him turn.

"Now, kid, before you yell at me I'll have you know I saved your life." The person who spoke took Drayl a minute to make out, but eventually his eyes focused. It was Thran. "As for where you are, this is the Halidom of Ylisse."

Drayl, slightly confused, started to notice small details in the wooded clearing; the shape of the trees and a species of rabbit unique to the location. "Ylisse? How did i get all the way out here? And how do i get home?"

Thran shook his head and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kid, but your Deeprealm collapsed. I was only able to get you out. You and this blade." Thran reached into his cloak and pulled out the golden blade that Drayl had forged.

Drayl looked at him with disbelief. "Talonthorn couldn't have collapsed... it just couldn't have!"

Thran had a strangely sad look in his eye. "You see, kid, when a Deeprealm is destroyed, it collapses in on itself. What i was truly doing there was trying to kill that thing that attacked you, a Shade."

This caught Drayl's attention. "A Shade? but that was the Hero King, Marth, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no." The big man looked west. "You see, a Shade is a spirit which has malicious intent and can take any form. When i saw they targeted Talonthorn, i had gone in to try and scare them out. I can't kill them, but why they would attack a peaceful town is behind me. My guess is they were searching for someone, possibly an extremely skilled smith i met just earlier that day." Thran held up the sword in the firelight. "This blade is an absolute beauty, Drayl. Whoever taught you how to forge like this, at such a young age, must have taught you a lot."

Drayl, understanding what had happened now, spoke up. "You say they must have been searching for me, Thran, am I right?"

Thran sheathed the sword in a custom carved sheath he had made an hour before Drayl awoke. "There is no way to tell for sure, Drayl, but if I were you I'd make as many friends as possible outside of the Deeprealms. The Outrealms are numerous, almost as numerous as the number of Deeprealms. That would be a good start." A stew had been roasting above the campfire. Thran, testing to make sure it was done and finding it so, served Drayl a bowl. "Eat up, kid. After what happened to you, this must be on your mind. Tomorrow we set out to Ylisse's capital, and get you acquainted with the current ruler. You remind me a lot of him."


	5. Chapter 5

Drayl awoke to Thran pouring water on the ashes of last night's fire. He stood up and reached for the ornate blade to examine it. The blade was seamlessly intact, thankfully, the sheath matched it almost perfectly.

"Good, your up," Thran said, "We can start moving now, it wont take long to reach Ylisse itself."

Drayl nodded. "Thanks for saving me, Thran. If there is a way to repay you, just tell me."

The large man looked at Drayl. "Just stay alive. One question," he nods towards the blade, "do you know how to use that? You did forge it, but can you wield it if needed?"

"I believe so," Drayl said, "It is based off a long-sword, and the grip is hand-and-a-half, so yeah," he nodded, "I can use it, even though it is lighter than common steel."

"Good," Thran stated. "Now, come on, lad, lets get to that castle. When we get there, I can say my lord is extremely informal. He speaks like a common-folk. Despite this, you must still treat him with respect. You follow?"

"Yes, I believe I do," Drayl replied, "Just, who is the current lord of Ylisse? Last i knew it was Marth, the Hero-King."

Thran laughed a bit. "Sorry to say this, but Marth had died long ago. The current ruler is a descendant of his called Chrom. He had defeated the Fell Dragon just like his ancestor."

Drayl stopped in shock. "He defeated the Fell Dragon, just by himself!?"

"Not fully by himself," Thran said, "You see, he had some help from a group of friends he had made. I'll tell you the story along the way."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, kid," Thran suddenly spoke up, "How old are you, exactly?"

Drayl, dodging to the right to avoid bumping into a small crowd, answered his acquaintance, "I'm 19. How old did you think i was, Thran?"

Thran looked him over. "You look about 13 to me, kid. you are shorter than most other kids your age."

"Hey, don't bring up that stuff, please," Drayl commented, "I'ts not exactly my fault I'm so short. I drink milk."

Thran thrust a bottle into his hand, "No wonder you're so small, kid. You need to drink more brandy. It should perk you up nicely."

"I don't drink, Thran," Drayl replied, "Besides, where I come from I'm not even of age."

Thran just shrugged. "More for me then. Do you ever drink at all?"

Drayl looked at him with a slightly blank look. "Only on special occasions, and i don't count my Deeprealm as one of them."

"Oh," Thran had a strange look on his face. "I must be so drunk, I've nearly forgotten."

Drayl just sighed and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. "Here," he threw it to Thran, who successfully caught it, "Drink a sip of this, it should cure that clouding of the mind."

Thran, without thinking, took a small sip and nearly spit it out. "What is this?! Ironwood extract?!"

Nearly falling down with laughter, Drayl answered him. "Yes, it is."

"Why would you give me this?!" Thran picked up Drayl, ready to toss him.

Drayl, aware of what was happening, seeing the crowd gather, calmly asked his next question. "That cloud still over your head?"

Thran realized what he was doing and set Drayl down. "No, it isn't. Sorry, kid. I never thought-"

"You never thought it would work?" Drayl looked carefully at his big friend. "Well, Thran, I have had a lot of practice over the years. And about that drink from earlier?" Drayl reached into Thran's pack where the lip of the bottle was, "I think I'll have it now."


	7. Chapter 7

"You walked through town drunk? And with a kid?"

Chrom looked towards Thran and Drayl with a strict look on his face.

"Sorry, my lord, but there was a battle I had to fight earlier and I was exhausted." Thran looked towards the ground. "I may have overdone it."

Chrom sighed. "Well, at least you weren't hurt. I can't blame you for your actions. So, Who's this kid?"

Thran patted Drayl on the back. "Meet Drayl, a skilled smith from the Deeprealm of Talonthorn. His handiwork saved my life."

"Is that so..." Chrom looked towards Drayl. "Drayl, is it? That name is unlike any I've heard before. I hear you have the skill equal to a master smith?"

Drayl nodded. "Yes, milord, and it's an honor to meet you."

Chrom nodded. "Same. Do you have an example of your handiwork to show me?"

Drayl reached under his cloak. "If you will allow me to draw it, i shall show you."

"Then you are allowed. If you truly are the smith Thran says you are, you shall be treated with great respect, Drayl."

Drayl nodded at this and unsheathed the golden blade he had forged. "It has no name yet, but this blade is my finest I've ever crafted. Does it show my skill?"

Chrom pulled out his blade, Falchion. "If it truly is a work of art, it shall withstand the Dragon's Claw. Would you mind if i test it?"

Drayl hesitated, but nodded.

Chrom swung Falchion at the blade, and a clear sound rang in the air. Drayl, Thran and Chrom all looked at the blade in surprise: not a single scratch was on it.

"Unbelievable, Falchion didn't even scratch it!" Thran yelled.

Chrom sheathed his blade and smiled. "Well, it seems a sword equal to that of Naga's claw has been crafted. Now, as to your housing here, I heard Talonthorn fell to Shades?"

Drayl nodded. "Yes milord, it has."

Chrom nodded. "Then as the sole survivor of the Deeprealm of Talonthorn, you are free to stay here. And Drayl?"

"Yeah?" Drayl was slightly confused.

"Call me Chrom. We are equals, neither of us is above the other with your consequences. Enjoy your stay in Ylisse, it's always fun to walk around town."

Drayl smiled. "Of course, Chrom. I thank you for your hospitality."


	8. Chapter 8

Thran banged on Drayl's door. "Hey, Kid, wake up! I have to teach you some stuff about our enemies."

drayl slowly opened the door. "Can't it wait, Thran? It's three in the morning."

"How can you tell that?" Thran asked, confused.

"You see, I found out certain minerals produce electricity when combined, and I built this pocket sundial using that knowledge." Drayl held out the pocket watch to sho Thran. "It truly is beautiful, and doesn't need sunlight to show the current time."

Thran looked at it. "So, it's not run by magic, like all the other fancy knicknacks I see?"

"Nope, complete science," Drayl said, "now may I please go back to bed?"

Thran suddenly grabbed his collar. "Listen, kid, I was forced to wake up early to see you learned everything there is to know about this enemy of yours, so I am not going to waste any of it." He set Drayl down. "Now that your fully awake, let's get down to business. The Shades are not your common enemy. They are specters that can only be hurt by specific metals, such as silver and gold."

"Let me guess, your rapier is silver?" Drayl asked.

"Yes," Thran stated, "and it was forged by a smith in town who believed my stories. Lord Chrom has trouble comprehending such spirits exist, so he thinks I just like an elegant blade." He sighed. "Besides only being able to be hurt by rare ores, the shades can only hurt a person if they choose to assume a physical Form, like back in the village. Though the skill of the shade determines the form assumed."

Drayl's mind replied the scene where he first saw a shade. "That shade that attacked me when I went to deliver that gardening tool... It looked like the Hero King..."

"True," Thran said, "which means it was just as skilled as him. That other one was assuming the form of Donnel, a villager that works with Chrom and is a good friend of his. I'm surprised that it chose Donnel's form."

Drayl remembered seeing Donnel a little bit before. "This Donnel, he use to be a farm boy, about my height with dark brown hair?"

Thran nodded. "That's him."

Drayl nodded as well. "He's a good kid. Reminds me of home." Drayl suddenly remembered one more thing. "Hey, Thran? Did you encounter anybody when you took me out of the village?"

"Why yes, I did," Thran said, "Two girls, one had the last name Shade. Kinda short, light green hair, carried a bow, that ring a bell?"

Drayl nodded. "That was Quin Shade. She loved to visit Talonthorn, which always seemed to speed up to match the current time whenever she visited... The only thing is she made it clear she wasn't into me as a boyfriend. I hope she found someone who matches her well."

Thran looked at Drayl. "Hey, kid, you got feelings for her?"

Drayl shook his head. "A long time ago, maybe, but now I'm just alone." Drayl looked at the golden blade he had forged. "I still need to name this blade... Haven't thought up a good one yet."

Thran carefully looked at the blade. "It may sound odd, but this sword reminds me of the legendary blade Yato. However only seven versions of Yato are shown throughout history. I've got the perfect name for this blade."

Drayl looked up. "So, tell me Old Man."

"I'm not old," Thran said, "but for the name how about Epsilon Yato?"

"Epsilon Yato..." Drayl murmured, "it fits perfectly, thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Thran and Drayl's swords clashed, sparks flying into the air. For such a built man, Thran knew how to use a rapier exceptionally well in a fight. In one swift move, Thran knocked Epsilon Yato out of Drayl's hands and tagged him three times.

"That's a third win for me, kid," Thran said, laughing. "You say your a master at the blade but it's obvious you aren't."

Drayl picked up his sword. "I said I was a master at forging blades, Thran. You are obviously my superior when it comes to actually using them." Drayl smiled, having a newfound admiration for the big man.

Thran just shrugged. "Hey, Drayl, I know Lord Chrom gave you free reign over what you do here in Ylisse, but I haven't seen you leave the main castle yet. Don't you want to walk around the city?"

Drayl shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to the country life. Being in a main city of a region is a bit daunting, even if your own Deeprealm is near another major city."

Thran nodded. "You are right. Talonthorn was in the middle of the land west of the Halidom."

Drayl nodded. He then picked up the hand-carved sheath. "You talk about my craftsmanship, Thran, but I have to compliment your own. I've never seen a sheath match a blade so perfectly, not even my own."

Thran smiled. "If you like that you'd like my other wood-carvings." He noticed Drayl looking at him odd. "What? Can't a guy like me pick up a small hobby?"

Drayl just shook his head. "Having a hobby is fine, but you strike me as more of a sportsman or runner than a woodcarver."

Thran thought a moment, then nodded. "I see your point. But that's not the case here. Have you even tried the bread at the bakery?"

Drayl just stared at a cloud. "You said yourself I've never been out of the castle, Thran. So no, I haven't."

Thran lifted Drayl up by his college, causing the boy to yell from being suddenly startled. "Then let's go explore the city, Drayl, and you can't say no."

"Or what?" Drayl asked.

"Or I'll tell Chrom to have you escorted out to explore the city." Thran answered.

Drayl just sighed. "Good point, old man. I'll go with you without a fight then."

Thran smiled. "Good idea. Even with your skill I can't just leave the kid I saved from certain death to wander the streets alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Drayl followed Thran outside of the castle and into the city below. "Thran, I know what Chrom said, but are you sure it's okay I wander around town?"

Thran put a hand on his shoulder. "Drayl, Ylisse is in a time of peace. Ever since the Fell Dragon Grima fell, no one has dared to breach our walls. They're too scared the country that destroyed a dragon can easily counter any attack they throw at us."

"I see," Drayl said, pulling a hood over his head. "I've heard of many events happening throughout time. Talonthorn is what you'd call a Reverse Deeprealm."

Thran looked slightly confused at this. "Please explain for me, why is it called that?"

Drayl looked down to make sure he didn't step on anything in the path. "Time in Talonthorn moved at half the normal speed of the real world, not twice as fast. It's actually he only Deeprealm I know where time does that."

"Odd," Thran said, stopping at a stall to buy a purple-red fruit. He cut the fruit in half to reveal a multitude of seeds. "Here, have this on me. It's a Pomegranate, and I noticed they didn't grow where your from."

Drayl accepted his half of the fruit, noting that Thran wasn't biting through the skin. "Why not eat the skin?"

Thran just shook his head. "It's skin is poisonous. The true fruit is the seeds," he pulled out a seed to show Drayl. "Trust me, I once bit off a piece of a pomegranate. Never made that mistake again."

Drayl nodded and carefully pulled out a seed. He slowly put it in his mouth and chewed the fruit. It had a sweet yet tart flavor. "This is good. Do they normally grow these here?"

"Not at the start," a voice said. The two turned and Thran bowed.

"Lord Chrom, what are you doing out?" Thran asked.

Chrom laughed. "What's wrong with me being out and about? Lissa wanted some candy, so I told her I'd get it. Thankfully Gaius owns a candy store now."

Drayl ate another pomegranate seed. "Gaius? You mean Gaius Sticky-Fingers, right?"

Chrom nodded. "That's him. He found making sweets was a lot better than stealing them," he sighed. "Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you two later."

"Yes, milord," Thran said, while Drayl just calmly said "ok, you too."


End file.
